


Kisses

by heartlesdquinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #sakuatsufluffweek2021, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakusa is in denial, Valentine's Day, explicit kiss i dunno, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesdquinn/pseuds/heartlesdquinn
Summary: In which Sakusa Kiyoomi was cursed to make chocolate together with Miya Atsumu.OrSakusa Kiyoomi was tempted to kiss Miya Atsumu and being a denial about his heartbeatSakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021Day 1: Domestic | First Times | "My heart isn't beating faster."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! My name's Quinn.  
> It's my first SakuAtsu fic and the second attempt to make BL fic. Please enjoy reading it ^^

Sakusa Kiyoomi believed he was cursed. Yes, there was no other explanation aside from cursed to explain the situation he was in. Why the fuck their marketing and promotion manager decided that MSBY Black Jackal should make a Valentine video. Why, of all people, he and Miya fucking Atsumu were chosen to make Valentine’s chocolate together?

Miya Atsumu was the epitome of disaster. Kiyoomi, once again, cursed himself. Why he choose MSBY Black Jackal as his team when he had offers from almost all of the V1 League Team? Oh, right, because MSBY offered the second-highest bid after Schweiden Alders. He deliberately didn't choose Schweiden Alders because he didn't want to stay in Tokyo.

Kiyoomi must be possessed when he signed the contract with MSBY because he knew there were Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Koutarou in the team. Sure, Kiyoomi played against them often in high school. Kiyoomi knew that Miya was a good setter and even though Kiyoomi didn't want to admit it, his tosses were easy to hit. Bokuto Koutarou, well, let's just say that he was quite powerful.

As volleyball players, those two were great. Bokuto had changed much from his high school day. He didn’t go into emo mode easily anymore and he could raise the team spirit when the condition was not in their favor. Miya Atsumu? He has two deadly serves, a high-level setting, and his dedication to his hitters was on another level.

The problem was the two of them were chaotic and boisterous. Then bam, Hinata Shoyou came and made it worse. The chaotic trio, as Kiyoomi dubbed them. The three of them always became the center of attention in all events.

Why Miya Atsumu was the worst of them all?

First, his language was the worst. He praised Kiyoomi's skills, and of course, his flexible wrists, with "disgusting and freaky" and when Sakusa scowled, he said that it was praise. Second, he always had the most overreacting responses to anything and a cocky bastard. Third, he was very competitive and always challenged Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi wondered why his competitive side always agreed to it.

They competed in every aspect they could. Kiyoomi was dumbfounded when Atsumu challenged him to do a split and surprisingly, Atsumu was flexible enough to do it with his large and muscled thighs. Of course, they competed for serves almost every day in practices and in matches. Hinata said what they did was almost the same as what he did with Kageyama Tobio.

The last one was because behind those acts, Atsumu was thoughtful towards him. Kiyoomi had touch aversion and well, he hated germs. Atsumu was careful not to touch him, even for high fives. He acted like he touched Kiyoomi's shoulder but the distance between them was ten centimeters. He always brought wet wipes, disinfectants, and masks in his bags for Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi hated it because Atsumu made butterflies in his stomach each time he smiled, not a smug grin, but a genuine smile toward him. Kiyoomi hated it because Atsumu, contrary to what people expect, was good at cleaning and keeping everything clean and tidy. Kiyoomi hated it because Atsumu tends to make him comfortable in an uncomfortable situation.

Kiyoomi cursed himself because he agreed to Atsumu's plan to do a rehearsal of making chocolate before shooting the real video.

"Ain't make our fans disappointed, Omi-Omi!"

Of course, their captain, Meian agreed to this. So, here he was, in his own apartment with Miya fucking Atsumu to try making chocolate. The said man was already prepared himself with a red apron with a fox embroidered on its pouch. He hummed as he took out the ingredients he had brought himself from his shopping bag.

“Omi- _kun_ , do ya ever make a chocolate?” Atsumu asked.

Kiyoomi shrugged. “Never. I don’t like sweet.”

Atsumu’s laugh echoed throughout the room.”Yer fans must be devastated ‘cause ya never eat the chocolates from them. Say, ya hate Valentine?”

"I don't feel Valentine is different from any day. It's just… My locker back in the high school and college became full of…" Kiyoomi shivered when remembering his own locker was already opened each Valentine's Day and became full of chocolates he never ate. Not only chocolates, but there were also confession letters, dolls, and for fuck sake, someone gave him a condom and an invitation to a hot night in a hotel.

Atsumu laughed again, louder than before. He smiled at Kiyoomi. "Ya never have a lover?"

“Well, I tried dating back in college but it didn’t work. Too busy with college and volleyball,” Kiyoomi answered.

"That sounds like ya. Guess not all of us aren't as lucky as Bokkun and Shoyou. Omi, whaddaya think about the filling?” Atsumu showed a pack of fresh strawberries, a pack of almonds, and a jar of unknown… slime? Jam?

Kiyoomi frowned and smacked Atsumu’s head. “We should try to make a decent chocolate first, dumbass.”

Atsumu hissed and pouted. “I’ve made chocolate before! Trust me, Omi!”

“No,” Kiyoomi put aside the material for fillings. “I know you, Miya. You will get carried away and make a disaster in my kitchen.”

“Aw, you know me, Omi? I’m very flattered.”

“Shut up and let’s start. I’ll chop the chocolates, you prepare the other things,” Kiyoomi rolled his sweater and took a knife and a cutting board out from the kitchen’s drawer. He pointed at the other drawer. “Everything else is in there.”

“Yer no fun. We’re supposed to make this fun, Omi- _kun_!” Atsumu grunted but he opened the drawer and took two pots, one big and one small.

"Miya, we're working in the kitchen and if you are careless, you'll get burned. I have to admit it, but we need your set and serves to win this season," Kiyoomi chided Atsumu.

Atsumu raised his eyebrow and smirked. “I don’t know if ya like my set that much, Omi- _kun_.”

Kiyoomi's heart almost flipped seeing the devilish smirk from Atsumu. He hoped he didn't blush. He glared at Atsumu and pointed the knife at the faux blonde. "Start working."

"Pricky. Ya should be talking more ya know. Somethin' like I never make chocolates before or talking 'bout yer past experiences while ya choppin' those," Atsumu went into the sink and filled half of the big pot with water.

Kiyoomi sighed. He almost tore the aluminum foil wrapper of the chocolate bars. "That's your job. I'll be going to pick on you every time you utter something stupid out of your brain. How many chocolates are we gonna make?"

“All of it. I bring enough mold,” Atsumu answered as he placed the pot above the stove.

“… Okay. You gonna eat all of it, anyway,” Kiyoomi started to chop the chocolates carefully.

"… Ya really don't like chocolates. Say, what happened with yer ton of chocolates back in high school and college?" Atsumu placed his elbow on top of the counter and propped his head on his hand.

“I give all of it to my teams and Motoya.”

Atsumu chuckled. "Yer really popular ain'tcha? Tall, handsome, hot body, ace of the volleyball team, and cold as ice in Atlantic.”

Kiyoomi’s heart palpitated. Atsumu talked with a dreamy voice as if he was in love with Kiyoomi, or at least having a crush on Kiyoomi. Sure, many people said that about Kiyoomi, but the way Atsumu talked it was way different. At least, to him. 

"Hot and cool, aren't cha. Wait, yer hot and cool at the same time, yer like Todoroki Shoto. Or, a water dispenser.” Atsumu laughed at his own joke.

A cross popping veins popped on Kiyoomi's forehead. His heartbeat normally again and the butterflies on his stomach died. Kiyoomi didn't know where his rationality went. Why he was happy that Atsumu addressed him as a hot guy? Well, it came back because Atsumu just addressed him as an anime character or even worse, a household item.

“Shut up, Atsumu. It’s not funny.” Kiyoomi chopped the chocolates faster than before.

“Hey, Omi- _kun_ , if ya chop it like that, yer gonna –“

“Ouch!”

As if on cue, the sharp knife cut Kiyoomi's pointer finger. Kiyoomi threw off the knife. Atsumu never moved so fast in his life, as he held Kiyoomi's finger then his warm lips enveloped around Kiyoomi’s finger. Atsumu sucked gently at the cut.

Kiyoomi freeze at his place. Atsumu’s lips felt warm. Sometimes, even though Kiyoomi didn’t want to admit it, he imagined how Atsumu’s lips felt on his lips. Sometimes, Kiyoomi wanted to shut the lips by smashing their lips together. He wondered what kind of sound would come out from those plump lips.

It was electrifying. Zapping through his entire nerve system. And of course, stimulate his heart to beat faster than when he had to make an important point in a match. As his heart beat faster, the blood ran to his cheeks and gave red color. Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi was blushing madly because Miya Atsumu sucked his finger. And surprisingly, Kiyoomi didn’t find it filthy at all.

"You have a crush on Miya Atsumu!" Motoya said to him one day when MSBY Black Jackal had a match with EJP Raijin.

‘ _No, my idiot cousin is very wrong. I’m not crushing on Miya fucking Atsumu. My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster. I sweat it isn’t, get ahold of yourself_ ,’ Kiyoomi tried to calm his heart down.

“Omi- _kun_! I'm sorry! It –it's a habit, ya know. 'Samu and I used ta cut our finger when we cook and Ma used to do it to us. Wait, lemme look for first aid!" Atsumu pulled his lips from Kiyoomi's finger and panicked. His face flushed red, as red as Kiyoomi's.

“Fuck it,” Kiyoomi muttered and finally, admitted his loss. Atsumu looked so damn cute with his face was all red and nervous smile.

Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu's chin and smashed his lips to Atsumu's. He slipped his left arm to Atsumu’s waist and pulled him closer. Atsumu jolted at first, but he relaxed as Kiyoomi caressed his cheek and deepened the kiss. Kiyoomi felt Atsumu’s arm looped around his neck and responded to his kiss.

It was… different from what Kiyoomi’s imagine. Atsumu’s lips felt softer than he imagined. It was intoxicating, sweet, and addicting. Kiyoomi couldn’t get enough of it. He licked Atsumu’s lips and as it was on cue, Atsumu opened his lips and gave Kiyoomi a chance to explore his mouth.

Kiyoomi happily enter Atsumu's mouth. His tongue lapped around every corner of Atsumu's mouth and tangled Atsumu's tongue and dance in Atsumu's mouth. Atsumu whimpered between the kiss.

“Warn a man, won’tcha Omi?” Atsumu panted as their kiss ended. His eyes looked like he was drunk and his red flushed red prettily.

Kiyoomi cursed himself because why didn’t he kiss Atsumu months ago.

“Atsumu, let’s celebrate Valentine together.”

Atsumu blinked. Once. Twice.

“Huh? Ya mean… like dating?”

Kiyoomi nodded. “Yes, dating.”

Atsumu grinned widely then launched himself at Kiyoomi and hugged the taller man. He laughed happily and rested his head on the crock of Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Yes, Omi. Ya like me?”

Kiyoomi nodded. “Yes.”

“… Wait, we need ta disinfect yer cut first! I almost forget ‘cause ya kiss me like a madman!” Atsumu gasped as he remembered that Kiyoomi had a cut.

Atsumu proceeded to take the first aid kit from the box on the wall. He couldn't hide his smile at all. Kiyoomi was surprised that he actually loved Atsumu's smile that much. He let Atsumu disinfect the cut on his finger and stick a band-aid to it. Atsumu kissed it again.

“So it will get better soon,” Atsumu said. “Never thought ya would like me, Omi- _kun_.”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “I don’t know myself.”

Atsumu giggled. “I knew it was a good choice ta brush my teeth and used mouthwash. Ya a good kisser, arent’cha.”

“I never kissed before. That was my first.”

“… Yer lyin’.”

Kiyoomi scowled. “Do I look like a people who lie about that? I’m starting to regret my life choice.”

“Ya can’t take yer words back, Omi- _kun_. Yer mine now.”

Kiyoomi smiled softly. “Never. You’re mine, Atsu.”

* * *

Kiyoomi knew he was blessed. Years had passed since the day he kissed Atsumu for the first time, yet he still in love madly with the same man. He smiled seeing Atsumu still slept soundly beside him. There were marks on his body from their “exercise” last night. Of course, Kiyoomi had those marks too.

The video making? It was a big success. They made chocolates with filling –Atsumu was really good at making them –and gave them to the lucky fans. Atsumu made dark chocolate for Kiyoomi by himself and gave it on their date. Kiyoomi accepted it and for the first time, he ate the Valentine chocolate for him.

Kiyoomi never forget every first time they did something together. The first date, first sleep together, first lovemaking, and many firsts he had with Atsumu. He hoped Atsumu would be his last too. Kiyoomi would make sure of that.

After all, he couldn’t wait to put the ring which he had bought several months ago to Atsumu’s finger.

* * *

_Omake_

“They’re quite friendly with each other now. Gosh, I’m afraid that the video will be a big disaster,” Inuaki smiled proudly. “Turned out, the idea was a very good idea.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Of course, it’s my idea!” Bokuto puffed his chest.

Meian sighed. “I was worried that they would notice that we only put their name in the box, you know.”

“Don’t worry, Meian- _san_! Omi- _san_ will not touch something that has been touched by several people and Atsumu- _san_ will not notice!” Hinata smiled widely. Of course, he and Bokuto prepared carefully with the help from Akaashi.

“Hey, but isn’t weird that Atsumu had not told us what happened when they practiced making chocolates?” Inuaki asked.

“…”

“…”

Meian coughed. “It’s not important. Maybe he just did something stupid so he was too embarrassed to share it. Anyway, our project to make them friendlier toward each other is done. Let's go to _izayaka_ , I’ll pay!”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. I'm bad at making a comedy, so yeah, I'm sorry if it's not funny. I had fun writing this and of course, I love Sakusa Kiyoomi being an idiot for Miya Atsumu. English is not my first language and I used Grammarly to edit it, so I'm sorry for the bad grammars. Anyway, please tell me your opinion about this. I hope you all enjoy this for Valentine's Day ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> If you have any suggestion or else, please contact me on my Twitter @heartlessdquinn


End file.
